An American Secret of NIMH!
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Set during "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West", "The Lone Ranger" and "Balto", basically, Fievel, after witnessing his parents be killed by Cat R. Waul, is adopted by Mrs. Brisby, who becomes his mother. And she decides to help him find his sisters.


Hello, People of DeviantART and Fanfiction! Nathan here with a new fanfic! It's called _An American Secret of NIMH_. It's set during "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West", "The Lone Ranger" and "Balto", basically, Fievel, after witnessing his parents be killed by Cat R. Waul, is adopted by Mrs. Brisby, who becomes his mother. And she decides to help him find his sisters.

Don Bluth owns American Tail and Secret of NIMH. Simon Wells owns Balto, Fran Striker owns _The Lone Ranger._

This is dedicated to WOLFWATCHER12, GamingFictions2013, and Secret-Universe.

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Location: Salem, Texas.

It shows a small mouse with his family, this was Fievel Mousekewitz, he, his parents, his older sister, Tanya, and his little sister, Yasha, went to Texas to escape the cats.

First they arrived in New York, from Russia.

Next they arrived in Texas.

Fievel saw a female mouth wearing a red cloak, and an amulet.

Fievel looked at the mouse.

"Hi, ma'am." said Fievel

"Hello." said the mouse

"My name's Fievel Mousekewitz." said Fievel

"Hello, Fievel." said Mrs. Brisby "My name is Miss Brisby."

"Um...Mrs. Brisby?" said Fievel "May I try on your amulet?"

"Why, certainly." said Mrs. Brisby "May I try on your hat?"

Fievel nodded, and handed his hat to Mrs. Brisby as Fievel tried on her amulet

"It's pretty..." said Fievel.

"Why thank you." said Mrs. Brisby.

"Fievel!" said Mama Mousekewitz, calling for her son.

"Coming, Mama!" said Fievel "Bye, Mrs. Brisby!"

Fievel ran off to rejoin his family, as Mrs. Brisby waved farewell, before running into a bright orange cat

"My goodness!" Mrs. Brisby said, alarmed

"Hi." said the cat "My name's Tiger."

"Are you Fievel's..." said Mrs. Brisby

"Friend?" said Tiger "Of course I am!"

With that, Tiger raced off.

"A cat and mouse being friends...what are the odds..." said Mrs. Brisby as she saw her 4 children, Timothy, Martin, Cynthia, and Teresa Brisby. Martin and Timothy were her sons, while Teresa and Cynthia were her daughters.

Timothy was once sick with pneumonia, and had to stay indoors for three weeks, or he would die. He's fully recovered now.

Mrs. Brisby's husband, Johnathan, died, the National Institute of Mental Health injected Johnathan, as well as some various rats and mice with something that had boosted their intelligence, and elongated their lifespans.

Elsewhere, a cat wearing a red suit, top hat, and monocle with a yellow bow-tie was facing other cats, this was Cat R. Waul.

"Gentlemen," Cat R. Waul began, "Today is the day we get what we want:" as he showed a photo of a dead mouse between a bun "Mouse-burgers!"

"MOUSE-BURGERS!" the other cats cheered

"Can I hear you!?"

"**MOUSE-BURGERS!"** The cats cheered again

"LET THE SALIVA FLOW!" said Cat R. Waul

"_**MOUSE-BURGERS!"**_ The cats roared

"And we are going to do it..." said Cat R. Waul "With THIS!"

Cat R. Waul revealed a giant mousetrap.

Somehow, through the sewer grates, Timothy and Mrs. Brisby saw this, and were horrified.

"Oh my..." said Mrs. Brisby.

"We have to warn the Mousekewitzes! Fast!" said Timothy

Mrs. Brisby nodded in agreement, and they ran off.

Cat R. Waul noticed this.

"Mr. Chula, if you may." said Cat R. Waul.

Cat R. Waul was facing a spider with a red mustache and a cowboy hat. This was T.R Chula.

"Yessir." said T.R Chula.

Timothy noticed the spider.

"RUN!" said Timothy, and both he and Mrs. Brisby made a break for it.

T.R Chula was fast, but Mrs. Brisby and Timothy made it out alive

"Consarnit!" groaned T.R Chula in frustration

"Mama!" said Teresa as she and Cynthia hugged Mrs. Brisby.

"Are you and Timmy OK?" said Cynthia

"We're shaken, but fine..." said Timmy.

"Those vile cats are going to turn the mice in Texas into mouse-burgers!" said Mrs. Brisby.

"Oh my..." said Teresa.

"We have to warn Fievel and his family!" said Martin.

(End of Chapter 1)


End file.
